1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implantable medical article. More particularly, the invention relates to an implantable medical article that may be used to treat pelvic organ prolapse disorders, for example, vaginal vault prolapse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pelvic organ prolapse disorders typically result from weakness in or damage to normal pelvic organ support structures. Pelvic organ prolapse disorders can include cystocele, rectocele, enterocele, uterine vault prolapse, and vaginal vault prolapse. These disorders can result from childbirth, removal of the uterus, connective tissue defects, postmenopausal atrophy, and heavy labor.
Vaginal vault prolapse occurs when the upper portion of the vagina loses its normal shape and sags or bulges down into the vaginal canal or outside of the vagina. It may occur alone or along with prolapse of the bladder (cystocele), urethra (urethrocele), rectum (rectocele), or small bowel (enterocele). Symptoms of vaginal vault prolapse can include: pelvic heaviness; backache; discomfort during intercourse; a mass bulging out of the vagina; incontinence; and/or vaginal bleeding.
Vaginal vault prolapse can be treated surgically with a sacrocolpopexy procedure which includes connecting the vagina with another point within the pelvic cavity, for example, the lower spine, the sacrum, or the ligaments of the pelvis. In some cases, an implantable medical article is used to suspend the vagina within the pelvic cavity. The medical article can be introduced into the pelvic cavity of the patient through the vagina or through an abdominal incision. Various other procedures and treatments are also used to treat vaginal vault prolapse and prolapses of other various pelvic organs.